1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile apparatus displaying a 3D image comprising a plurality of layers and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile apparatus which may convert layers according to the movement of an apparatus and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, with the development of electronic technologies, various types of mobile apparatuses are being developed and smart phones providing various application services, exceeding services provided from existing phones, are becoming more popular.
Likewise, type and quantity of content provided by a mobile apparatus is getting diversified. However, a mobile apparatus is generally small in size, for carrying convenience. Therefore, the display size is small and a demand for technology to navigate various and numerous content on a mobile apparatus having a small display size has emerged.